


I'll Make You Love Me

by Skelitzel



Series: Writing Prompts and Requests [3]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: and kind of deranged, doing my best to keep it gender neutral, fluff/angst/smut, ish, mostly just suggestive, sans is sexually aggressive, story request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelitzel/pseuds/Skelitzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a one shot, but might be continued?</p><p>sans has gotten tired of killing you over and over, and your soul eludes him with each death he causes. The world always resets before he can grasp it. So now...he's going to capture your soul in a different way.</p><p>He's going to make you fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your heart pounds in your throat as you peek through the underbrush, watching the small skeleton walk smugly down the path again. 

“Human, we gotta-“ Flowey starts to say, but his words are muffled by your shaking hand. You’re too frightened to even shush him this time.

sans continues walking, seemingly unaware of your hiding spot as he kicks the branch out of the path. As he gets closer to the ruins, you slowly start to back away further into the forest, hoping that this time you’ll finally be able to get passed him. Eyes never leaving his back, you slowly creep through the underbrush toward escape. Flowey inhales a shaky breath of relief as the distance between you and sans increases, but that relief is short lived. You were so focused on the back of his skull when you really should’ve watched where you were going.

One more step back…

The ground disappears underneath your right foot and your heart plummets to your stomach as you fall. A loud scream escapes your lips, completely forgetting the need to be quiet, as you feel the rush of air all around you. Flowey’s voice is faint and you can no longer feel his weight on your arm, but it’s just as well. You’re about to die again anyway. You squeeze your eyes shut as you brace yourself for the impact of your head against the chasm floor.

But…

The impact never came.

Oh no.

Laughter rumbles deep within his rib cage as he holds you bridal style in his arms, the tips of his phalanges digging into your arm painfully.

This is much worse.

“good thing i caught ya, buddy.” he whispers, his laughter sending shivers down your spine and ice in your veins. His toothy grin widens as he gazes down at you, eye sockets flashing red. “it’d be such a shame if you died,” He drops you abruptly and throws you against the cavern wall, “before i got to kill you!” He chuckles again as he watches you squirm and choke against his grip on your soul.

He smirks and strides over to you, hand still upraised as he presses your body further into the stone. His wicked grin parts and a long, red tongue slithers out from within his jaws, licking his teeth hungrily. “don’t you know how much i enjoy this?” he purred.

His magic releases its hold and your body slumps forward, but he catches you yet again, this time pinning you in place with his radius across your chest. Blood pounds in your brain and you can’t even begin to wonder why you can feel his breath against your face as he leans in closer, “i won’t lie, your reset bullshit was pretty damn annoying,” He chuckled again and pressed his radius up higher, over your neck, as he pinned you to the wall with his pelvis. Black spots begin to cloud your vision and your tongue begins to swell. He smiles at your pitiful attempts to speak as he grasps your waist firmly with his free hand, “no matter how many times i kill you, i can’t seem to take your soul before everything restarts again.” The pressure from his radius eases up for a moment as he leans in, scraping his teeth along your neck. You whimper as the scratches send sharp pains along your skin, but he only laughs as another flash of red materializes his tongue once more. You shiver at the surreal feeling as he licks over the marks to soothe the pain. He grinds his pelvis into you and snickers, “man, if i didn’t know any better, i’d say you keep coming back just for me.”

He removes his radius from your neck completely and you inhale greedy gulps of air. His bones tingle against you as he laughs, kneading your hips with both his hand and whispering into your neck, “perhaps there’s another way i can capture your soul.” 

“N-no!” You start to say, but your words are lost in a scream as he sinks his fangs into your shoulder. He groans against your flesh as his tongue glides over the wounds. Your heartbeat races as his teeth scrape up your neck, and he nips on your ear.

“tell me…you like this, don’t you?” he laughs, “little freak.”

“Get off me!” you cry out, tears in your eyes as you turn your head away. Oh god, why won’t he just kill you already? You try to push him away, but his magic pins your arms high above your head. Dammit.

He grabs your chin firmly in his hand and forces you to face him. “i didn’t say you could look away.” he purred as his thumb stroked your face. Your heart threatened to leap out of your chest and flee as you stared deep into those red orbs. They were the last thing you always saw, each and every time. Red. Red with hatred. Red with malice. They flashed again as he smirked at you, only…this time. They were red with…something else?

“A-are you going to kill me now?” you whimper, a small tear leaking from your eye and dripping down onto his thumb.

His malevolent grin falters for a moment, as if he’s surprised at the question. Why would he be? He basically just said killing you was his favorite thing to do. The red lights of his eyes flicker between yours for a moment, with an oddly thoughtful expression on his face. His grin widens again and leans closer.

“only if you want me to.” he purred as he pressed his teeth against your lips. You squeak in surprise and try to squirm away, but he has you firmly pinned against the wall. The only thing you can manage is a small buck of your hips to try to shove him off, but he just retaliates by grinding into you firmly, laughing against your mouth.

What the hell is going on?

You jump in surprise as you feel an alien presence slither against your lips. He snickers again as his tongue glides against your bottom lip, requesting entrance. Fear and confusion swirl within your mind and he grunts in irritation when you don’t give in. Nipping somewhat gently on your lip, he eagerly forces his way in as you gasp in surprise. He moans in delight as his tongue fills your mouth, exploring every detail. His hand returns to your hips again, kneading the flesh hungrily as he presses himself against you. Wanting. Needing more. You choke slightly as he explores, chuckling slightly as he finds your teeth so dull in comparison. A shiver runs through your body as he finds your tongue and massages it roughly, baiting it out to play. You whimper and he groans again as you wrestle his tongue with your own, trying to stop him from overwhelming you completely. The magic that held your arms suddenly disappears and your arms fall forward, landing on either side of his clavicles. He hums in delight and wraps his arms around you, digging his fingers into your back.

You gasp as he finally leans back, with a wide smirk on his face. “you liked that, didn’t cha? little freak?” he whispers playfully.

“N-no!” you snap back indignantly and try to bring your arms back to their sides, but his grasp holds your arm firm.

Gazing at your hand, he murmurs, “well i did.” Your spine tingles as he presses a pseudo kiss to the inside of your wrist.

“s-sans, w-what the hell?” you sputter as you try to tug your arm free to no avail.

He just sighs and grabs your other arm, pinning both above your head again with one hand as he leans forward and strokes your cheek with the other. “i hate to say it, but i’ve become…quite fond of you.” he muttered as he glanced away.

“Are you nuts?!” You squeak and try to squirm away, but he doesn’t even notice.

“probably,” he glances at you again with a strangely shy smile, “and that’s why i want to capture your soul in a different way.”

“What are you-“

Your words are interrupted as he presses another kiss to your lips. “i’m going to make you love me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp... Looks like this will be continued a little further. 
> 
> :3 enjoy you little sinners!

“hey, kid.” sans says as he enters their garage, pausing with a tray of food in his hands. “how’d ya sleep?”

“Terrible.” you snap, keeping your head down in your arms as you hug your legs closer to your chest. “Go away.”

“aw, don’t be like that, buddy.” sans snickers as you hear the gate open and lock again as he steps inside the cell. You cower further into the corner as you hear his footsteps approach. A frustrated sigh sounds from above as he sets the tray down next to you. “what’s the matter?”

“Are you seriously asking me that right now?” you ask, only mildly surprised at the level of sarcasm dripping from your voice.

An irritated growl causes you to hunch your shoulders, but sans is tired of your hiding. He grabs the back of your sweater and yanks you upward, slamming you into the wall. “what’s your problem?” he snarled.

“You are!” you spit in his face and rage boils in his eye sockets, causing terror to vibrate in your soul. The smart part of your brain screams at you to shut your mouth and stop antagonizing him, but the stupid part…the dominant part…is pissed the hell off and wants this bony douchebag a million miles away from you.

You wince at the sound of his teeth grinding in anger, and yelp as his skeletal hands grip your shoulders. “i’ve done nothing but take care of you all week! i’ve fed you, i’ve sheltered you, and i-“

His words are cut short as you slap him across the face. The stupid part of your brain thought that was a most excellent idea, but immediately regretted it as your hand began to throb in pain. You wondered if it was broken, but that seemed to be the least of your concerns as his eye sockets darkened.

“did you just slap me?” he mutters, voice void of emotion and your hand is still resting on his mandible. His skull didn’t even move! Geez, for a guy without muscles he was certainly sturdy. Another pulse of pain throbs in your palm. Oh please don’t be broken.

“Y-yes?” you manage to choke out, the temporary bravery long since forgotten.

“thought so.” he mumbles, eye sockets nothing but emptiness as his grin falters. He shifts his body and throws you into the center of the room. “i don’t think i’m asking for anything difficult here.” he says as he turns to face you.

You fall to your hands and knees, turning quickly to keep an eye on him as you say, “B-but I can’t kill anyone! You can’t make me!”

“what?” he pauses again as he tilts his head to the side, tapping the tips of his phalanges against his permanent grin. “oh!” He throws back his skull in laughter, and your heart freezes in fear as his golden tooth glints in the light. “no, kid, you got it all wrong.” he says as he starts to calm down, shoulders still shaking with a stray chuckle or two. “i wasn’t talking about that kind of LOVE.” You suck in a breath as he leans over you, reaching his hands underneath your arms and forcing you to stand. “no, i meant i want you to love me.” he purred as he leaned in close, scraping his teeth along your neck. “you always talk about kindness, love, and friendship,” he whispers, “so what’s wrong with me wanting it now?”

You shudder as his tongue slowly drags up your neck and he hums in your ear. “B-because you don’t know w-what those things truly mean.” you stutter as he chuckles again, his hands sliding down your sides to grip your hips.

“maybe you could teach me?” He hums again as he presses pseudo kisses along your jaw, fingers clawing into the flesh of your lower back. He pauses as you choke back a sob, and leans back to look at your face. “kid?” he whispers.

“Y-you can’t just make someone love you.” you mumble with tears dripping down your cheeks. “Why would I ever love you? You’ve killed me so many times and now-“ you gesture around you, “-I’m locked in a cell.”

Red lights quietly search your face as you wipe away your tears. He waits until it seems you’ve calmed down before he begins to laugh again, releasing his hold of your hips. Your eyebrows furrow in confusion as he continues to laugh, walking in circles around you. He pauses at your back and traces light circles down your spine. “are all humans as simple-minded and foolish as you?” he whispered, sending a tingle down your back as he nuzzles into the back of your neck. Resting his mandible on your shoulder, he continues to whisper softly, “you act like there’s so much more to you, when really-“ He snaps his fingers and you gasp in surprise as your arms fly upward, held by unseen forces high above your head. “-you can be easily manipulated when someone or something appeals to your most carnal desires.”

“sans, let me-“ You sputter as he loops an arm around you, sliding two bony fingers into your mouth.

“sorry, no talking.” he snickered as his fingers stroked your tongue, sliding in and out of your mouth. You let out a noise of embarrassment as drool dribbles down your chin, but he doesn’t seem to mind. He hums as he presses kisses down the back of your neck and traces up and down your side with his free hand.

“see? you’re enjoying this.” he laughed into your neck as he scraped his teeth against your skin. You can see his jaws part wide in the corner of your eye as he leans over to sink his fangs into your shoulder. You mumble against his phalanges, and the red lights of his eyes flicker to meet your gaze. His grin almost seems to widen even further as he bites down on the muscle, his hand muffling your cries of pain. Blinking back tears, you try to wriggle away, but he holds you fast. Your shoulder aches as he slides his tongue in wide, lazy circles over the bite. A probably broken hand and a bruised shoulder. Just great.

“how was that?” he purred, resting his mandible on your shoulder again. He chuckles as you just shake your head furiously. “you know, you can’t lie to me.” he whispered as his tongue slid up your neck, “no, telling fibulas…that’s just not your style…” He inhales deeply as he nuzzles into your hair, “you’re more than welcome to try though because,” his free hand slithered down your stomach and hovered over the space between your legs, “your foolish human body tells me i’m doing a damn fine job.” You jump at the sudden cold feeling as he rests his forehead against your uninjured shoulder, laughing to himself. He sighed and slowly dragged his tongue up the back of your neck as his hand pressed against the space between your legs, his fingers stroking roughly. “see? your body betrays you, human.” A satisfied sigh escapes through his teeth as he watches you shiver under his touch.

He groans as he presses your body against him, grinding his pelvis into your ass as he strokes you with one hand, and continues to pump his fingers into your mouth with the other. “god dammit,” he moaned as he breathed heavily into your shoulder, “love me yet?” he teased, laughing as you furiously shook your head. “that’s a-“

Stupid part of your brain kicks in to save the day once again!

A startled and angry growl erupts from the skeleton behind you as you bring your head sharply back, colliding your skull against his. His grip loosens in surprise and you take that opportunity to spin away, but you don’t get very far. You grip your head and blink back stars as pain shoots through your skull. 

As the piercing fades to a dull ache, you peer through your fingers at the skeleton and immediately regret it. His eye sockets are ablaze with murderous fury as he visibly seethes before you. He inhales deep, ragged breaths and you watch in a mesmerized awe and horror as his rib cage expands and collapses despite the lack of lungs. He reaches out his hands toward you, snarling, “you…you…” You whimper and back away as his fingers hook like claws, and you know he’s envisioning snapping your neck. You close your eyes and turn away, not wanting to see your death coming this timeline.

A long, frustrated sigh echoes in the space between you two, and you steal a glance at sans. He’s looking at you. You squeak and squeeze your eyes shut, and cover them with your hands for good measure. He just sighed again and you hear the rustle of cloth. Oh, god here he comes! You squeeze your eyes even harder than before and brace yourself, hoping he’ll end it quickly.

You wait.

And wait.

And wait…

Nothing happens.

You take another risk and peek through your fingers again, and see him watching you with a strange expression. His smile isn’t as wide as it had once been, and his hands are shoved in his pockets. “you done?” he mutters when he notices you watching him. The red lights of his eyes roll and he shakes his head. Gesturing with a hand moving up and down his face, he asks, “d’you mind?”

“Oh.” you say lamely and slowly lower your hands.

He snorts, “that’s better. i like seeing your face when we talk.” He sighed and walked over to you, his smile faltering as you flinch and back away. “that was pretty rude.” He mutters as he continues forward, hands still in his pockets and you still walking backward. He forces a laugh as he says, “all i was going to say was,” Your eyes widen as your back hits the wall and he still continues forward until he stands toe to toe with you. He lifts up his hand to stroke your cheek and mutters, “that’s alright because…” He leans forward and his grin turns predatory as he sneers, “i’ll make you love me, one day.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 1000 hits in a day and a half? Goodness gracious! XD Sorry there's no smut in this chapter, but I did need to progress the plot a little so... :P

You heave a frustrated sigh and lean back until your skull hits the wall with a dull thunk. The human still sits in the corner furthest from you, with their legs pulled up to their chest and head buried in their arms. You watch them carefully, but they make no effort to look at you. Gritting your teeth in frustration, you walk over to them and scowl as their shoulders hunch.

What the hell is wrong with them?

Humans are supposed to be simple minded creatures.

Easy to manipulate.

Easy to control.

Easy to kill.

You squat down in front of them and tap them on the shoulder. It was still a little bruised, but seemed to be healing nicely. “hey.” you mutter.

No response.

“hey.” you say again, a little more firmly and push their shoulders back, forcing them to look at you.

“What?” they mutter flatly as they glare into your eye sockets.

Your smile twitches as you try to seem nonthreatening, leaning closer and brushing your mandible against their cheek as you whisper, “i just wanted to say i-“

“SANS! SANS WHERE ARE YOU?” An angry shout sounds from outside.

The human scoots away as your attention is drawn to the shouts of your brother. You glance back at them and wink, “be right back. don’t go anywhere.” You laugh as they glare at you and teleport outside the garage.

“what do you want?” you snap as Papyrus storms toward you.

“WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?” He says in a sharp, accusing tone as he leans over you.

“nothing.” you growl.

“LIES. YOU HAVE A HUMAN IN THAT GARAGE,” He jabbed a finger at the garage door, “DON’T YOU?” You open your mouth to speak, but he cuts you off. “DON’T BOTHER TRYING TO HIDE IT. I HAVE NO PATIENCE FOR IT.”

“fine. yes.” you snort dismissively and look away, “what about it?”

“WHY ISN’T IT DEAD?” he asked simply.

“i’m…working on it. it’s complicated.” You shuffle in the snow and look down at your feet.

“WHAT’S SO COMPLICATED ABOUT IT?” He snarled and his fist came on the top of your skull, sending pain through your bones.

You cry out and step back, grabbing the sore spot. “papyrus?! what the hell?!” You say with a growl as pain throbs in your skull.

He just shakes his head and leans back, crossing his arms. “OH QUIT BEING SUCH A BABYBONES. HUMAN SKULLS ARE MUCH SOFTER THAN YOURS. JUST DO THAT AND TAKE THEIR SOUL.”

“you cracked it!”

Papyrus just snorts and shrugs dismissively, “IT’LL HEAL EVENTUALLY. STOP BEING SO PATHETIC.” He glared down at you, “NOW. TELL ME, WHY THE HUMAN IS STILL ALIVE?”

You clutch at the wound, fingers tracing over the crack. It’s…it doesn’t feel small. You scowl at your brother, “i have a plan for that.” You’ve tried telling him about the resets, but he either accuses you of lying or when he does understand, the world restarts and he forgets anyway. “i’m going to make them love me.”

Papyrus’ jaws parted in surprise, “WHAT? WHY?”

Your grin widens, “because, once they love me they’ll give me their soul willingly.” Your skull won’t stop pounding, but you spread your arms out wide as you laugh. “and then? in that moment i’ll kill them! just imagine how delicious that sense of betrayal will taste when i consume their soul.” You chuckle again, but wince as another ache echoes between your eye sockets and clutch your skull again.

Papyrus sneered down at you, “THAT’S STUPID. HOW DO I KNOW YOU WON’T SHOW WEAKNESS AND…GOD FORBID…DEVELOP AFFECTION FOR THE HUMAN?”

You laugh and flinch, clutching your skull tighter, “shit…this hurts.” You shake your head and smile, “that’s not gonna happen bro. i hate humans.”

“WHY DON’T I JUST KILL THEM? YOU’RE CLEARLY TOO FOOLISH AND WEAK TO DO IT.” He turned and reached for the handle.

“no!” you exclaim and grip his arm with your magic.

He turns to you with brow bone raised, “NO?”

Your mind is hazy as the pain continues to pulse through your skull, but you snarl. “don’t you dare. the human belongs to me.”

He snickered, “OH DOES IT NOW? AND WHAT HAPPENS IF I KILL THEM AND TAKE THE SOUL MYSELF?”

“then you’d be stealing from me. and i’d have to kill you.” You raise one hand and materialize a gasterblaster above your palm to emphasize your point.

Papyrus stares at you for a moment before throwing his skull back in laughter. “KILL ME, HUH?” He strode toward you and grabbed fistfuls of your jacket, pulling you forward and sneering in your face. “YOU KNOW, THREATS LIKE THAT ONLY WORK IF YOUR TARGET ACTUALLY BELIEVES YOU’LL FOLLOW THROUGH.” He snorted in disdain and shoved you away, laughing as you fall into the snow and the gasterblaster disappears. “THAT IS WHY I AM STRONGER. I’M NOT AFRAID TO KILL MY OWN BROTHER IF I MUST.” He smirked, “THAT IS WHY I, THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, AM ONE OF THE MOST FEARED MONSTERS OF THE UNDERGROUND! AND YOU-“ he shook his head, “-ARE MERELY FEARED BY ASSOCIATION.”

He turned away, leaving you in the snow as he waves. “PLAY YOUR LITTLE GAME SANS IF YOU WISH, BUT IF I SENSE WEAKNESS GROWING WITHIN YOU. I WILL KILL THE HUMAN.”

You glare at his back until he’s out of sight before picking yourself up and returning to the cell. The human shrieks in surprise at your sudden appearance, but your bones hurt and you couldn’t care less.

You stumble toward them as your vision blurs even more. “i need…” Your soul. “i need…” To kill you. The pain begins to overtake your mind completely and you fall to your knees, crawling toward them. “i need…” To kill you and make this pain go away. The human kicks out their legs as you reach them, but you grab their ankles and hold them firm, leaning over them as you pant heavily. “i-i need…” You to die. “…to sleep…” you murmur as you collapse onto their lap, wrapping your arms around their waist.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew UF!sans could sing? XD Thanks Treeni for showing me the most perfect song ever for this!
> 
> Song that inspired the chapter: You'll Be Back from the Hamilton Musical. I'd look it up, it makes the chapter flow a lot better if you've heard it!
> 
> Enjoy!

A few days have passed since sans had fallen asleep on your lap. He’s been quieter and more reserved than usual. He brings you a tray of food, sets it down beside you, and shuffles to the other side of the cell and sits down. He always leans against the wall, wincing slightly, and his eye sockets go dark. The crack in his skull seems to pain him greatly, and it hasn’t seemed to improved at all since that day he passed out.

Whenever you’ve finished eating, his eye sockets flicker and he wordlessly takes the tray and leaves. Today, however, as he leans down to take the tray he smiles as he kneels beside you, “you’re worried about me, huh?”

“No, why would I be?” you say cheekily and turn away.

He snickers and pushes the tray away, leaning over you. “you keep staring at the crack in my skull.” He hummed lightly as he pressed pseudo kisses along your jaw, “must mean ya love me if you’re worried about me.”

“Get away from me.” you squeak as you press your hands against his sternum, but he just laughs and grabs your wrists and spins you away from the wall. His grin widens as he pushes you onto your back and straddles you, pinning your arms above your head with one hand as he strokes your face with the other.

“you care about me, don’t you?” he taunted as his jaws parted, licking his teeth.

“No!” you squirm underneath him and he sighs, grin widening even further.

“liar.” Laughter rumbles deep within his rib cage as he leans down, scraping his teeth along your neck as his hand hungrily roves your body. You shudder as he slowly drags his tongue up your neck, and he groans in response. “your skin is so soft.” he whispers as his hand travels up your shirt. 

You shiver as his cold phalanges roam across your stomach and up to your chest, but just as you open your mouth to speak, he kisses you deeply and invades your mouth. You continue to squirm and wriggle underneath him, heart fluttering wildly at the unexpected and alien sensation. He moans loudly as he massages your tongue with his, coaxing it to join his in a battle for control. You tug at your arms and try to kick your legs, but he pins your hip to the ground and lightly nips on your bottom lip before pulling away.

As you gasp greedy gulps of air, he trails kisses down your jaw to your neck, gliding his tongue across your throat to your collarbone, murmuring, “so soft.” He leans back slightly with a strange smirk and uses his magic to keep your arms in place. He nuzzles into your neck as he slowly slides his hands down across your chest, to your sides, and resting them on your hips. He hums quietly as he rubs circles with his thumbs, chuckling slightly as you squirm underneath him. “too soft.” he whispers as he nips at your shoulder and digs the tips of his fingers into the flesh by your hips. He sinks his teeth into your shoulder, moaning with delight as you shudder beneath him. “god damn.” he growls as he soothes the pain with his tongue and grinds his pelvis against you. He bites again and moans loudly as you cry out, hands shooting up your shirt and clawing at the skin of your chest, causing you to shiver at the coolness of his bones against your heated skin.

He sits up again, hands still pressed against your chest as he licks his fangs lustfully. The red lights of his eyes flicker as he gazes down your body, rib cage heaving as he drags his hands down your body again. He glances at you again with a smile as he scoots down lower until his skull hovers over your navel. Bony hands clutch at your sides as his tongue swirls along your stomach, dipping teasingly just below the hem of your jeans.

You choke as each pass dips lower and lower, “s-sans!” 

He ignores you and moves to your hip, dragging his tongue roughly down the curve of your pelvis. “humans are such simple creatures. i know this’ll make you love me.” he mutters under his breath as he scraps his teeth against your hip. He leans on his elbow and uses his other arm to reach down to your jeans, and you suck in a breath as he unclasps the button.

“s-sans! please! don’t!” you cry out with a frightened sob.

The hand that was about to pull down the zipper freezes and he sits up, “kid?” he whispers with a surprised and confused look on his face. He shifts until he hovers over your face and reaches out to you, clenching his hand in a fist instead when you flinch away. “tears? you’re crying?” He moves away from you and sits at your side. “why are you crying? i thought humans liked this sort of thing…”

“Well I don’t!” You turn away, huffing in frustration as you can’t get very far with your arms pinned.

“ok.” he says quietly and you feel the magic release. When you turn around again, he was gone.

The next day, he returns with food and avoids your gaze. You turn away, and he sighs as you ignore his offering. “i’m…sorry.” he mutters, and you turn to him in surprise. He still won’t meet your eyes as he mumbles, “monsters have a different way of expressing affection. i didn’t know humans were so…delicate.”

“Yeah, well you’re an ass.” you snap and cross your arms.

He laughed, “yeah, that’s probably true.” His gaze flickered to you, “let me make it up to you?”

You just roll your eyes and turn away.

“c’mon.” he whispers as he appears at your back, wrapping his arms around you. “please?” he purred, “i actually had something planned.”

“I don’t have a choice, do I?” You sigh and chew the inside of your cheek.

“nope.” he snickered, and hugs you tight to his rib cage as the world around you disappears.

You gasp in surprise as you appear in a strange, dark cavern. sans chuckles to himself as he releases you and strolls over to the piano. “there’s more than one way to seduce a human.” he said with a wink, “i’ve been studying.”

You quirk an eyebrow as he turns to the piano and begins to play, “you say, the price of my love’s not a price that you’re willing to pay…” He smiles and whispers, “you cry in your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by. why so sad?” He glances over his shoulder at you with a smirk as he sings, “remember we made an arrangement when you went away.”

You just shake your head and turn away, noticing his scowl in the corner of your eye. “now you’re making me mad. remember, despite our estrangement, i’m your man.”

Shyrens emerge from the shadows and begin to hum musical notes, accompanying his song. He turns back to the piano and continues to play, “you’ll be back, soon you’ll see.” Glancing around, you find the exit to the cavern and walk toward it, and shriek as a wall of bones block your way. Another Shyren takes his place at the piano as he grips your soul and drags you to him, resting a hand on your hip. “you’ll remember you belong to me,” he growled as he hugged you to his rib cage, stroking your cheek with one hand. “you’ll be back, time will tell.” Humming, he held you close and ran his hands up your back, “you’ll remember that i served you well.” He nuzzles into your hair and presses kisses along your jaw, “oceans rise, empires fall. we have seen each other through it all.” a soft whisper brushes against your ear as he sighs. 

He snickers and pulls away abruptly, “and when push comes to shove,” He raised his arms and your heart leaps into your throat as gasterblasters form on either side and a wicked gleam flashes in his smile, “i will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!”

“sans!” you squeak in fear and he laughs maniacally and grips your soul again, allowing the gasterblasters to fade away.

He pulls you close and spins you around as Shyrens sing over and over, “Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da.”

“sans…” you whisper again as his eye sockets flash and he turns sharply, dipping you low and pressing a kiss to your lips. He hums with delight as he feels your heartbeat race against his sternum.

The Shyrens’ voices fade and he stands up again, stepping away from you with a mischievous grin on his face and he winks, “you say our love is draining and you can’t go on.” You blink and he suddenly appears behind you, slowly dragging his tongue up your neck as he hums, “you’ll be the one complaining when i am gone…” He chuckles as you shiver.

“wha-“ you start to say, but he covers your mouth and shushes you quietly.

“and no, don’t change the subject.” he purred as he pulled you close to him, resting his mandible on your shoulder and nuzzling into your neck. “cuz you’re my favorite subject.” His hands slowly slid down your sides, “my sweet, submissive subject,” he sang in a breathy whisper as he swayed your hips to grind against his pelvis. “my loyal, royal subject,” he groans quietly into the back of your neck, then he spins you around, pressing you against to the wall. He rests his hands on either side of your head and smiles at you, eyes flashing, “forever and ever,” he leans in closer and presses a kiss to your forehead, “and ever and ever,” You gasp as he presses a kiss to your lips and he chuckles, “and ever…”

He leans away again and shrugs, “you’ll be back like before,” Taking a step back, he hooked his hands like claws as his eye sockets glowed a vibrant red, “i will fight the fight and win the war,” He smirks and traces a finger down your sternum, “for your love, for your praise.” He laughs wildly as he leans into you again, pulling you away from the wall, “and i’ll love you till my dying days.” He spun you further into the room, releasing you and chuckling as you stumbled. His smile faltered as he rested a hand over the crack in his skull, grin growing maniacal, “when you’re gone, i’ll go mad. so don't throw away this thing we had.” He licks his teeth eagerly as he yanks your soul to him again, pressing his pelvis into your hips as he held your lower back. “cuz when push comes to shove,” his grin widened even further and his eye sockets flashed, “i will kill your friends and family,” with a wave of his hand a Shyren brought forth a cage made of bones and Flowey cried out. He signaled for them to be dismissed before you could call out to him, and he faded into the shadows again. sans smirked at you and sang quietly, “to remind you of my love.”

He laughed again as you squeaked and pressed another kiss to your lips, running his tongue along your bottom lip playfully. He hummed along as the Shyrens began to sing again, grinding his pelvis into yours as he guided you into a dance. One hand rested between your shoulders, and the other gently nudged your lower back as he led you through the steps, looping again and again in tight circles around the room. He dipped you low again and kissed up your neck, smirking as he gazed down at you, grinning widely.

“love me yet?”


	5. Chapter 5

“ok, so what’s your favorite food?” sans asks as he scribbles your previous answer down on a notepad.

“Umm…” you pause for a moment, thinking back to memories of the surface. For the last few days, sans has been behaving even stranger than before. He’s been…careful with you. At first, when he visited you, he would sit down next to you quietly and drum his fingers on the floor. Once in a while, he would ask you a random question and nod to himself. His questions are still random, but they’re more frequent and he carries a notebook with him. “Sushi.” you answer simply.

He stares at you incredulously, “are you serious?”

You just shrug, “Yeah, I like it. I think it’s pretty good.”

He chuckles to himself as he jots that down, “well, guess that’s something we have in common.” He glances at you with a smirk, “we both like the taste of fish.” He laughs as you stare at him with wide eyes, “get your mind outta the gutter, kid.”

“What’s the notebook for?” You’ve asked this before but he never gives you a straight answer. You lean closer to peek at what he’s scribbling, but he shuts it quickly and shoves it in his pocket.

“nothing you need to worry about.” he says with an easy smile as he stands up again, stroking his mandible thoughtfully. “ok, so you like snow for some reason. we have a ton of that, but surprisingly we don’t have good slopes for snowboarding.” He grinned at you, “guess that’s the downside of being under the mountain.” He leaned down and helped you up, holding you close and whispering, “i’d rather be on top.”

You open and close your mouth, but can’t find any words in your mind. sans furrows his brow bones in confusion.

“why is your face doing that?” He asks as he tilts his skull to the side, a curious gleam in his eye socket.

“U-uh…” You step backward and cover your face. “I have no idea.” you answer truthfully.

“alright.” sans says with a sigh. He opens his mouth, but pauses and glances back at the door. His eye sockets narrow for a moment as he stands unmoving before breathing a sigh of relief. “papyrus will be gone for the day.” He mutters as he turns to face you again, “wanna have some fun?”

Heat rises to your cheeks as panic swells in your heart. You hug your arms to your chest and turn away. “W-what? No!”

He stares at you for a moment, looking puzzled. His eye sockets widen and he laughs, rolling his eyes. “relax, kid. i’m not going to do _that_.” He reached out and stroked your cheek, tracing his thumb along your bottom lip. “at least not yet.” he whispered huskily.

His eye sockets widened further as you squeaked and pulled away. “oh, so that’s what that means.” He chuckled, looking at his hand, “your face gets red when you want me.” His eyes flickered to you again, “isn’t that right?”

You swallowed the lump in your throat and stuttered, “N-no! Why would I want someone like you? I-I’m embarrassed!”

His eye sockets darkened as he walked toward you, and his grin widened as you reflexively backed away. He snickered as you backed into the wall, and slammed both his hands on either side of your head. His jaws part slightly as his tongue glides along his teeth, and his pelvis holds you in place, grinding against you roughly. He leans in slowly, and brushes his teeth along your neck, laughing as his tongue ran along your heated skin. He nipped at your ear and whispered, “you’re a dirty little liar.”

“Q-quit it!” You say, pushing him away and futilely trying to ignore the burning within your cheeks.

Surprisingly, he actually backs away, still chuckling at you with a strange look on his face. He shrugs off his jacket with a sigh, removing the notebook from the pocket, and offers it to you.

“wear this.” he says simply.

“Why?” you say and frown at it.

He just shakes his head with a sigh and offers it again, “so you don’t get cold? and so no one sees you’re human?”

You continue to stare at it and he huffs a breath, walking over to you again and wrapping the jacket over your shoulders. He pulls up the hood and guides your arms through the sleeves, zipping it up and stepping back to admire his handiwork. He sucks in a breath as you stare at him through the fluff of the hood and turns away.

“What?” You ask.

“nothing.” he murmurs as he shoves his notebook in his back pocket.

You've never seen him without his jacket on. Even in just a black t-shirt, you’re somewhat surprised that he…he really is just a skeleton. A scary, murderous, confusing as hell skeleton.

“sans?” you step forward, genuinely curious. He’s…all over the place, but you actually kind of want to figure out what makes him tick.

He chuckles and glances at you, “you really wanna know?”

“Yes?” You tilt your head to the side and flap your arms. The sleeves are too long and the ends reach past your fingertips. Why did a skeleton need such a large coat anyway?

He watches you and makes a choked sound, “i…was just thinking how nice you’d look…only wearing my jacket.”

“Oh my god!” You exclaim and cover your face with your hands.

After his laughter subsides, you peek through your fingers and squeak in surprise to find his face a breath away from yours. The red lights within watch you carefully for a moment, before he grins with delight. “you make this way too easy, human.”

“Sh-shut up!” You try to turn away, but he grabs your wrists and pulls you closer, pressing a kiss to your lips.

“i keep tellin’ ya. i’ll make you love me.” he purred as he kissed you again. He squeezes your wrists gently before letting one of them go. Weaving his phalanges through your fingers and turning to stand by your side, he smiles and asks, “now, let’s go have some fun.”

“What do you-“ you start to ask, but the words are ripped from your mouth as your vision suddenly shifts and you find yourself surrounded by white. A frozen lake stretches far into the distance, it’s glassy surface reflecting the strange light that somehow illuminates the underground in place of a sun. 

You gaze at him in surprise, and he smirks while he squeezes your hand. “we don’t have snowboarding, but we have something that might be as fun.” He pulled you closer to the frozen lake, laughing as you resist.

“s-sans! I can’t skate! I don’t even have skating shoes!” You try to dig your heels into the ground, but the snow betrays you and gives way underfoot.

“relax. you don’t need that here.” He chuckles as he turns, pulling you along and letting you go.

“H-hey!” you cry out as you slide across the ice, flapping your arms wildly and panicking as your legs shake. He laughs as you continue to spin until you fall on your ass.

“wow, you suck.” he says with mirth as he watches you struggle. Since you’re wearing his jacket, he clasps his hands behind his back and strides to the ice as well. You glare at him, hoping he’ll fall too, but of course he glides wide circles around you effortlessly. He turns and circles you again, backward this time with a smug grin on his face. 

“I hate you.” you scowl. You’re freezing and sore and you’d run away, but you know you won’t get very far. And he still has Flowey hidden somewhere…

And…

You shake your head, refusing to finish that thought.

He chuckles as he stops in front of you, “aw, don’t be like that. this is easy!” He winks, “watch.” He begins another slow circle around you, but you notice something odd this time.

“You’re not moving your legs!” You cry out and point at him, “Cheater!”

He pauses in front of you again and lifts up one of his feet, revealing a faint red glow under his heels. “using my magic isn’t cheating. just like that stupid reset stuff you do.” He sets his foot down again, and with closer inspection, you notice he’s hovering half an inch off the ground.

“wanna try?” he asks, glancing away.

“Uh…” You shiver from the cold and nervousness as he gazes at you again. You don’t really trust him.

“it’s fun.” He smiles and holds out his hand, “it’ll feel like you’re flying.”

You swallow and shakily reach out your hand, hesitating just before grasping his, but he grabs you and pulls you up before you can change your mind. You feel the familiar sensation of his magic gripping your soul, it’s hold spreading through your body and focusing at your feet. You wobble for a moment, but he smiles and waves his hand.

You gasp as you suddenly find yourself gliding around the lake. Your stomach flutters as sans guides you in wide circles and sharp turns, and you even find yourself smiling as you fly around the lake. You spread your arms outward, laughing as sans guides you through another loop. Suddenly, he cries out in pain and you’re sent tumbling into the snow.

“What the hell, sans?!” you shout as you pull your head out of the snow, glaring at his direction.

He’s kneeling on the ground and clutching at his skull, ragged breaths rattling his bones. He groans in pain and presses his forehead into the ice, clawing at his skull. “ugh, it hurts. it hurts.”

“sans?” You whisper quietly, and glance around. Now would be a good time to escape.

But…

God dammit.

You ignore the smart part of your brain once again and run toward him, slipping and sliding across the ice. You inhale a shaky breath as you stop just before him and whisper again, “sans? Are you ok?”

He doesn’t seem to hear you as he sobs, the tips of his phalanges scraping across his skull. “it hurts…it hurts…it hurts…” He repeats again and again between whimpers.

You kneel down in front of him and look at the crack in his skull. It’s started to spread since you first saw it, and you reach out to examine it further. 

He yelps as he sees the shadow of your arm reaching out to him. “d-don’t hit me!” He cries out and stumbles backward, rib cage heaving as he stares at you with wide eye sockets.

“I…I’m not going to hit you.” You say gently and reach your hand out again, “I just want to…help you.” Do you? Your heart is torn. He’s caused you so much pain…

Even so, you can’t just turn your back on someone that needs help.

“Let me see?” You ask quietly.

He hesitates for a moment, red lights searching your face. “ok.” he sighs quietly and scoots closer again, tilting his skull down to give you a clear view of the crack.

You suck in a breath through your teeth and wince in pain for him. An injury like this would’ve killed a human instantly, and he’s been dealing with this for so long. Your hand shakes as you reach out and trace your fingers along the fracture.

He hisses in pain under your touch, and his phalanges dig into the ice. As you inspect the split, it begins to glow and your eyes widen as the bone begins to mend.

“your soul!” sans cries out as he tackles you, eye sockets dark. He pants heavily as he straddles you, focusing on your chest. “i can see your soul!”

Your heart pounds as he leans closer, parting his jaws as he hovers over your chest. “swirls of blue and purple.” he groans as he licks his teeth, “god, it’s so beautiful.”

The glowing ceases and a portion of the crack remains as you shove him off of you. “What the hell, sans?!” You spit at him.

His eye sockets flicker again and he heaves a sigh as he collapses on his back and stares at the rocky ceiling up above. “dammit.” He reaches a hand up toward the ceiling, “i was so close.” Emotionless laughter escapes his jaws as he lets his radius fall over his eye sockets, and you see a small tear drip down his cheekbone. He whispers so quietly you almost didn’t hear, “do i even want to take it?”

You sit quietly as you watch him, trying to calm your panicked heart and not wanting to trigger him again. After a few minutes, he grunts and sits up, tracing the remnants of the crack and glancing at you suspiciously, “why did you help me?”

You look down at your hands, fussing with the sleeves. “I don’t know. I don’t like seeing anyone in pain.” You laugh at yourself, “I didn’t know if I could help, but I wanted to try…”

You glance up as you hear him shift, scooting closer to you. He grabs your face with both of his hands and pulls you into a kiss. “thank you.” he whispers as he leans away again, smirking as he tugs the hood over your eyes. He laughs as you push the hood up again, glaring at him. It’s cut short as his smile falters when he asks quietly, “do you love me yet?”


	6. Chapter 6

You chuckle quietly as you flip through the notebook, tracing over the human’s answers and smiling to yourself.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Papyrus asks as he enters the living room.

“n-nothing!” you say quickly and shove the notebook in your jacket. Anxiety vibrates in your bones as his eye sockets narrow and he strides over to you. You sink further into the couch cushions as he leans over you.

“I HAVE TO GO TRAIN SOME NEW RECRUITS TO THE ROYAL. I WILL BE GONE FOR AT LEAST A MONTH, DEPENDING ON HOW PATHETIC THEY TURN OUT TO BE.” He glanced at the crack on your skull and smirked, “IT’S GOOD IT’S FINALLY HEALING, ISN’T IT?”

“y-yeah. i guess.”

He glares at you again, “THE HUMAN BETTER BE DEAD BY THE TIME I GET BACK. UNDERSTAND?”

“b-but, bro i-“ You flinch again as he raises his hand, covering your damaged skull.

He sighs and you peer up at him in confusion, “JUST…KILL THEM BEFORE I HAVE TO, OK?” He frowned slightly, “YOU CAN’T LET YOURSELF BECOME WEAK.”

“i won’t.” you say firmly.

He gives a satisfied nod as he turns to leave, “GOOD. I’LL BE BACK SOON.”

You wait for a few moments after he leaves before you get up and head out to the garage.

You definitely weren’t smiling more than usual.

You were only excited to see the human because you were going to advance your plan to capture their soul.

Yep, that was it.

“hey, human!” They jump in surprise as you greet them when you enter the garage. Shit. That sounded eager. Way too eager. You grunt and shove your hands in your pockets, glancing away, “uh, so papyrus is going to be gone for a while…”

* * *

sans enters the garage just as you were peeking out the window, trying to find something you could use to break out. You jump away and try to not look too guilty as he smiles at you. Why was he so smiley?

“uh, so papyrus is going to be gone for a while…” he mutters as he glances away.

“That’s…great?” You raise an eyebrow, not quite following.

He laughs quietly and gazes at you, “and i was thinking, maybe you’d like to get out of this cell for a while?” He coughed and looked down at his feet, “i don’t…like leaving you in here, but if papyrus found out i’ve let you out, he’d kill you.” He snorted, “and probably kill me too.”

You tilt your head to the side, curious yet cautious. “What makes you so sure I won’t just run away?”

He looks up and meets your eyes again with a smirk, “i still have your little flower friend.”

Your heart plummeted to your stomach and you swallowed the lump in your throat. He’s got you there, and he knows you won’t abandon Flowey.

You sigh, glancing around your dingy environment and turn to him, “Fine, I guess.”

His face actually brightens up as he opens the gate and pulls you into his arms. “i’m going to teleport us, ok?” he whispers softly as he rubs your back, “i don’t want to risk any monsters seeing us.”

“Um…ok.” you mumble back, awkwardly leaving your arms at your sides as he holds you. Why is he telling you what he’s doing? He usually just makes you go along with whatever crazy scheme he has planned for the day. He holds you tighter as you shiver when the world around you begins to twist and turn.

Suddenly you appear in what you assume to be his house. You’ve never been inside it before, but there’s nothing really spectacular about it. He watches you scan the living room with an anxious smile until you catch his gaze.

He gestures to the couch and says, “do you want to sit down? we could watch a movie or something.”

“Ok…” you say slowly as you walk over and flop down on the couch. This is even weirder than usual.

He walks over to the T.V. but doesn’t turn it on. Glancing over his shoulder at you, he laughs, “uh, tv down here is pretty…violent…” He picks up some DVDs, “but i found some of these at the dump yesterday. they’re from the surface, and i think you might like these better.”

You don’t really have time to think about him digging through the trash because your mind is overcome with the absurdity of sans offering to watch Disney princess movies with you. You glance at the titles he holds and feel somewhat childish. You haven’t watched any of those in years. You remember Mulan was actually pretty cool, but…

A wide grin spreads across your face, “Cinderella. Let’s watch that one.” It was a classic after all.

His smile falters slightly as he glances down at the DVD case, “uh, are you sure you want to watch this one?”

You stifle a giggle, “Definitely.”

He sighed as he popped the DVD in, “fine…”

He flopped down on the left side of the couch, with you sitting on the right, and the middle cushion providing a nice gap between you two. He actually made it through most of the movie better than you expected. However, as another song began, he groaned loudly and leaned back into the couch, pressing his carpals into his eye sockets.

“oh my god! do they ever stop singing? when does one of them die?!” He said through another groan.

You laugh at the frustrated skeleton and an evil idea comes to mind. This song was one of the only ones you kind of remembered from your childhood. You start to sing quietly, “Salago-doola, menchicka boola, bibbidi-bobbidi-boo.”

He slowly moves his hands away from his eye sockets as he glares at you, “don’t you fucking dare.”

You laugh nervously, but sing a little louder. “Put ‘em together and what have you got?”

“i swear to god, i’ll-”

You smirk and throw up jazz hands, shouting proudly, “Bibbidi-bobbidi-Boo!”

The only thing you could see clearly were his eye sockets flashing red as the world blurred when his magic gripped your soul, tossing you backward onto the couch and suddenly appearing above you.

“maybe you just need something to occupy that foolish mouth of yours.” He purred, his breathing became ragged as his tongue lolled out from between his jaws. Heat rose within your cheeks as your heart leapt into your throat, pounding wildly. Smart move, antagonize the psycho skeleton. The red orbs flickered over your face and his grin widened, “your face is getting pretty red.” he whispered as his tongue ran along his teeth, “gee? what could that mean?”

Blood pounded in your ears as you tried to shove him off, “Nothing! You’re freaking me out!”

Laughter rumbles within his rib cage, vibrating against your body and sending a shiver down your spine. “freak,” he whispered and leaned in closer, slowly gliding his tongue up your neck. “when are you going to tell me what you want?” he purred as his teeth scraped down to your shoulder, “i think i’d be more than apt to satisfy you.” He kissed up your neck, nipped on your ear, and traced his teeth along your jaw. He chuckled quietly as you shivered beneath him before he pressed a kiss to your lips.

He continues to laugh as you squeak in surprise against his teeth. You’ll never get used to the weird sensation of his fangs pressed against your lips, but you have to give him credit for trying. Oh god, un-think that. Un-think it right now! You’re too flustered to offer much resistant as his tongue snakes inside your mouth. He hums with delight and it tickles your lips as he traces over each of your teeth. An unintentional sigh of delight escapes you as he begins to pay special attention to your tongue, massaging it slowly at first and increasing in roughness as your joins in the dance. A curious thought creeps into your mind, and you decide to try something before the smart part of your brain has a chance to dismiss the notion.

“what are you-“ He groaned as a shudder rattled through his bones, “oh…fuck!” He started to pull away, but your hands reached out and cupped his mandible, pulling him closer to you again as you began to suck on his tongue. He moaned against your lips as he ground his pelvis into you, shaky hands running up and down your sides. You smile softly as his breath brushes across your face, enjoying seeing him flustered for a change.

Abruptly, his phalanges wrapped around your wrists and pinned your arms above your head. He leaned back, eye sockets glowing with a lustful red as he panted over you. “y-you gotta stop doing shit like that.” He sputtered as he scanned your body, “or i might…” He shook his head quickly and gazed at you, “i don’t want to make you cry again.”

Your heart pounds faster at the implications as a cool sense of reality seeps through your brain. He was right. You swallow the lump in your throat as he releases your wrist with a sigh. He glances down at your chest and furrows his brow bones.

“what is that?” he murmurs and your throat closes again. Was it your soul? Was he going to try and take it again?” He leaned in closer and rested his skull against your chest, chuckling to himself. “it’s your heartbeat. it’s going wild.” He snickered as he looked up at you, still laying on your chest. “you ok?”

Your only response is staring at him with wide eyes.

He chuckles again and nuzzles into your chest, “it’s starting to slow down. that’s good…” he sighs and wraps his arms around you, “it’s so interesting…i don’t have a heart, but my bones thrum sometimes in a similar way.” He yawns quietly and hugs you close, “i like this…it’s so soothing.”

He sighs again and whispers, “is it ok if we stay like this for a bit? i’ve never…felt this peaceful before.”

“S-sure.” you stutter and he chuckles again as your heart rate picks up a bit.

You watched the rest of the movie alone as the skeleton fell asleep, and when it ended you glanced down at him. You stomach fluttered as you gazed at his sleeping face. He wasn’t lying, he really did look…peaceful.

Maybe it’d be alright, staying here like this…

Just for a little while.

He lets out a long, soft sigh as he snuggles into your chest, murmuring softly under his breath.

“…love me…yet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw the heartbeat thing came from psychotic_muffin so thank them for giving me such an adorable idea! <3


	7. Chapter 7

You wake up the next morning with a strange weight pressed against your chest. Your sleepy mind panics and you shove the oppression away as your eyes open, your heart leaping in your throat when you hear a startled grunt.

“ow!” sans cries out as he falls onto the ground, “what was that for?!” He rubs his skull and glances around before glaring up at you, “there’s nicer ways to wake someone up, ya know.”

“S-sorry!” You stutter as you sit up. Did you really sleep the whole night on the couch? You wince as a crick in your neck twinges to confirm the thought. Your cheeks heat as your mind wakes up further and you realize what that really means. You glance down at sans with embarrassment flooding your mind. Oh god, you let him cuddle you and then fell asleep!

He wasn’t looking at you and you breathed a sigh of relief. His eye sockets were dark as he sat up and stared at the floor in front of him. “i’ve never slept through the whole night before.” he muttered under his breath. Shaking his head quickly, he stood up and glanced at you, “you need to, uh, do anything to get ready for the day?” He jerked a thumb toward the bathroom, “take a shower or something?”

You purse your lips, “Are you saying I stink?”

He throws his skull back and laughs loudly, “no, but some other monsters might say you do.”

You roll your eyes and sigh, “Ok, but these are the only clothes I have. What am I supposed to do about that?” You blush slightly and turn away, “I can’t just walk around without clothes on while they’re washed.”

You didn’t see the red tint on his cheekbones as he murmured, “you could…borrow some of my things.” He shifts uncomfortably under your befuddled gaze, sinking his skull into the fluff of his hood as he glanced at the floor. “i mean…if you steal my shit i’ll kill ya…”

You chuckle quietly as you stand, “Alright, I can’t pass up such a good offer!” Stepping closer to him, you smirk as you say, “So why don’t you go grab them for me and I’ll hop in the shower?”

He snickered, “you sure you don’t need some help?”

You shook your head, “Nope, I’m pretty sure I’ll be just fine.” Laughing as his eyes flicker with disappointment, you turn away and stroll toward the bathroom.

“god, you look-“ He can’t finish his sentence as he’s overcome with laughter.

“Shut up!” You retort as you hiked up the shorts again. “Why does a skeleton have to wear such large sizes anyway?”

His eyes flicker down to your exposed hip as the shorts start to slip again, “i’m big boned?” He smirked and leaned closer to you, “but i won’t lie, i really like this.” His fingers traced along the exposed skin of your hip, “you’re already in my pants…” His tongue slowly ran along his teeth, “now i just need to get into yours.”

Your face flushes and you back away, opening your mouth to say something but your stomach chooses that moment to growl loudly. Heat skyrockets in your face as you clutch your middle, “Oh my god!” You squeal as he stares at you with wide eye sockets.

“what…what was that?” He mutters like he’s trying to hold back a chuckle.

“Nothing!” Another growl and you’re mortified as he bursts out laughing. “Stop it! It’s not funny! I’m starving!” Your protests only increase his giggles and he doubles over, clutching at his jacket as his bones rattle with laughter.

“s-sorry. i guess i f-forgot to get dinner yesterday.” He stuttered through mirth, sighing as he stands once he calms down. “would you wanna go get something to eat?”

One last embarrassing growl answers the question for you and he laughs as he shrugs his jacket off and helps you put it on. You watch him carefully as he pulls the hood over your head and zips it up. His smile…seems so much more genuine than before. His laughter…it’s not as forced or mocking as it usually is.

Could he be…?

You shake the thought away quickly before it can be finished, blushing slightly as he adjusts the collar to make sure as much of your face is covered without inhibiting your vision.

“you ok?” he mutters as he gazes into your face, eyes aglow with concern.

“Y-yeah, let’s go!” You smile through the fluff and he grins as he takes your hand. Your heart involuntarily flutters as he guides you out into the town, keeping to the edges of the walkway to avoid crossing paths with other monsters. You watched him as he shyly told you about the places he liked to visit and spend his days, but he seemed a little sad.

You were almost to Grillby’s when a monster intentionally changed their path and shoulder-checked sans. “Piece of shit.” It growled as sans stumbled back, laughing as it continued on, “When will someone just kill you?”

“sans?” you whispered as he froze, eye sockets nothing but a black abyss and a scowl on his face. “sans?” you whisper again.

The red lights of his eyes flickered again, angry for a moment, but he gazed at you and a small smile spread across his face and his eyes softened. “sorry about that.” he murmured and held the door open for you. “it…happens a lot, but i was hoping i’d get lucky today.” He guided you to a booth in the corner and suggested you sit first and then sat next to you, using his body to help protect you from wavering eyes.

You kept your head down as Grillby came by and sans ordered for you. Once the food was delivered, you tore into it ravenously as sans continued to scan the bar and glaring at anyone that met his gaze for too long or seemed too curious about his companion. You tried to not gawk too much as he casually took a swig of mustard, but he caught you staring and grinned.

“want some? it’s pretty good.” He offered the mustard to you with a smirk.

“No! That’s gross!” Your eyes widened in intrigue and disgust as you whispered, “You’re supposed to put it on your food, not drink it straight out of the bottle!”

He leaned forward on the table, laughing quietly as he whispered back, “well, that’s fine. that means there’s more for me.” He took another sip and smiled at the face you pulled. With a sigh, he lowers the bottle and rolls it between his hands and watching you with a sideways glance, a nervous glow in his eye sockets. “so…we’re kind of on our first date.”

Blood pounded in your ears as he turned toward you with a grin, “so that makes me wonder…” He leaned in closer, smug grin growing even wider as he asked…

“do you love me yet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff comes before the fall~~ ;)


	8. Chapter 8

sans seems to be more lighthearted and excited as he takes you to new places every day, but he always changes the subject when you ask about Flowey. He chooses places that aren’t heavily populated, tensing whenever other monsters come too close and making sure the hood is covering your face.

“this way.” he whispers as he guides you down a hidden path through the forest. You can’t help glancing behind you nervously as the town fades away behind you. Even though you knew there was no safety for you there, it was still disconcerting following sans into such a secluded area. As if he sensed your anxiety, he turned around and grasped your hand as he helped you down a hill. “relax.” he whispered as he jumped down a small drop first before turning and holding his arms up to catch you. “i've got you.”

You glanced behind you and bit your lip and he laughed, “i wouldn’t try that. you wouldn’t get far.” His smile was relaxed, but the red orbs of his eyes flashed with many unspoken words.

A shiver runs down your spine as you let yourself fall and he catches you easily, wrapping his arms tightly around your waist as he turns and sets you down gently. His hands linger at your sides as he stares into your eyes. A red glow spreads across his face and you feel a nervous flutter within your chest as you gaze at him.

“Th-thanks for catching me.” you stutter and his grin widens.

“anytime.” he says with a chuckle.

Time passes slowly as you stand there, frozen in place and your heart pounding wildly. Why was his easy grin making your heart beat so fast? His eyes flickered again, and his smug grin turned soft as he leaned in closer-

“Oh! Well look at the time!” you say as you step back, trying to calm your heart. You clear your throat and jerk a thumb over your shoulder, “Sh-shouldn’t we get moving?”

sans just laughs and walks by you, “sure, we’re almost there.” He doesn’t glance back at you, knowing you’ll follow and you thank him for the mercy as you rest your hand over your heart.

What the hell was that?

He turns to the left abruptly and slides down a hill, stopping at the entrance to a cave. “over here.” He held out his hand again to you.

You bite the inside of your cheek and sit down, sliding down the hill and grabbing onto branches as you made your way down. He laughs as you shy away from his hand, instead choosing to desperately cling to underbrush as you slipped. His shoulders shake as he tries to hold back his laughter as he watches you stand and brush the snow off your backside.

“What’s so funny?” you snap.

He just shakes his head and says, “nothing. c’mon.” He walks inside, keeping one arm outstretched in case you fall.

“Oh, wow,” you say sarcastically as you glance around the darkness. “You’re right, this place is amazing!”

You hear a sigh from somewhere toward your right. “i haven’t shown you it yet.” His footsteps advanced further in the cave and there was a small shuffle as you assumed he took a stance. “this is one of my favorite places to visit.” he whispered quietly and you hear the rustle of cloth as he raises his arms. “humans can’t see in the dark as well as we can, but-“ You gasp in surprise as his eye flashes red, shining like a beacon in the shadows. Your heart begins to thud in your chest as you see his wicked grin reflected in the light. His deep laughter echoes around you “-i can help show you what you’re missing.” You take a step back as red and white bones appear around him, swirling and flying through the air. Your eyes widened in surprise as the glow from his magic revealed your surroundings.

sans is standing on a large icicle that extends from the ground, red glowing underneath his heel to keep him in place. His arms are outstretched and his skull is cast downward as he focuses on his magic. You look around and marvel at the sight. The cave is made completely out of ice, and the floor at your feet is a river frozen in time. You lightly run your foot over the waves forever trapped and unmoving. Glowing flashes of red and white dance in your eyes, reflecting from the hundreds of icicles around you.

The bones continue to hover before settling behind icicles, sending red and white fractals glowing all around you. sans laughs, drawing your attention to him as he smirks down at you from his perch. One foot is hooked behind his leg and he gestures around you with a smug grin, “pretty cool, right?” His golden tooth gleams in the light as he awaits your response.

You stare up at him, wide-eyed and mouth agape, trying to answer but words elude you. He chuckles and releases the magic on his heel, sliding down the icicle and stopping just before you. He raises a brow bone, clasping his hands behind his back and leaning forward, still waiting for an answer. You back up a bit, eyes flickering around the cavern before sputtering, “I-it’s amazing!”

His laughter echoes around you, and you turn to him again. He shakes his head and waves it off. “is that the only word you can think of?”

You stamp your foot indignantly and wave your arms around you, “I don’t know! This is pretty…um…” The sentence fades as you look around. It really is…something. The warm red glow juxtaposed against the frozen crevice really is…amazing.

He sighs, drawing your attention to him once more. When you meet his gaze, his eyes flicker with a strange light. “fascinating,” he whispers as he slowly walks toward you, “astonishing,” You jump slightly as his hands cup your face, shivering as his cool touch meets your heated skin. “incredible,” he murmurs as his thumbs stroke your cheeks and he smiles softly, “stunning,” Your heart flies to your throat and he leans in closer, his breath brushing against your lips. “maybe even a little shocking?” he said quietly as his eyes flickered to your lips. Blood pounds in your ears and you try to swallow the lump in your throat, but your heart thumps wildly as he parts his jaws slightly.

He pulls away abruptly with a smile and you can’t tell if the sigh that escapes you is from relief or disappointment. “those are just a few other words you could’ve used.” He said smugly. His gaze flickers over your body and he chuckles, “we should probably head back soon, or you’ll freeze.”

His words broke the flood gates blocking your senses and your body shivered furiously in response. “Y-you’re right.” You tug his jacket closer around you, ignoring the grin on his face as you bury your face into the fluff of the hood. You bring your hands up to your face, trying to thaw your fingertips with your breath as he guides you out of the cave.

He keeps a hand on the small of your back as he helps you up the hills and through the trees, glancing around as you approach Snowdin. You were starting to warm up again with all the walking and zipping up his jacket, and he smiled at you. “hey, wanna grab some nice cream before we go back?”

“Seriously?” You raise an eyebrow and roll your eyes, “You want a frozen treat in a place like this?”

He laughs as he pulls a branch out of the way for you to pass, letting go once you went by. The snow flies off it as the branch snaps back into place. He shrugs, “i think it’s the perfect weather for it, don’t you?” He paused as the Nice Cream booth came into view, “why would you eat something cold on a hot day? it’d melt away too quickly.”

You open your mouth to retort, but just shake it off instead. All joking aside… you really did love ice cream.

He guided you under some trees and adjusted the hood. “just stay here, ok? i don’t want to risk someone seeing you.” He smiled softly, “i’ll be right back.”

You roll your eyes, “Where would I go?” You still have to figure out where Flowey is, and you don’t want to upset him.

He just laughs as he walks off toward the booth. You watched him for a moment as he argued with another monster about prices. You got bored and exhaustion from walking overcame you. You closed your eyes and leaned back against the tree as you waited for him.

“sans!” a voice snarled from behind your right shoulder, “I can’t believe you’re stupid enough to let your guard down when your brother’s out of town!” A clawed hand grabs your shoulder and yanks you away from your hiding place, and your vision is filled with blood red eyes and a predatory sneer. The beast snorts in surprise, “Wait…you’re not sans,” It’s eyes narrow angrily they scan over you, “but you’re wearing his jacket…” It glances toward sans and grins, “Well, I can work with this.”  
“No! Wait!” A fist flies toward you and strikes you with such force your vision blacks out before you hit the ground.

sans returns with two Nice Creams, but stops when he can’t find you. Anger and hurt thrums within his rib cage, “you lied!” he cried out and threw the treats into the snow, storming to where you had once stood. He gasped as he saw his jacket discarded in the snow, “wait? what is this?” Clawed footprints littered the ground, intermingled with yours. Mixtures of anxiety and fear joined his torment as he shakily reached out a hand to pick up his jacket. Clutching it close to his sternum, he searched for the trail of tracks and snarled, “how dare you!”

He tugged his jacket on and stomped after the trail, eyes flashing red with a murderous glow, “bastard better be dead when i find them.” he hissed.

“because i’m about to show them how much i LOVE it when someone steals from me.”


	9. Chapter 9

Anger burned hot within your rib cage as you stormed after the trail, vision glowing red. A few thoughts echoed in the back of your skull as you followed the path. This is too easy. Their tracks are too clear. It’s like they want me to follow them.

“shit.” you mutter under your breath as you walk into a clearing, gaze immediately falling on the human.

Doggo laughed as he held them close to his chest, “Wow, thanks for joining us, sans!”

As you approach, a flicker of rage thrums in your rib cage. The human has a black eye and seemed a little dazed. That bastard…

Doggo growled and withdrew his swords, crossing them in an X over the human’s throat. “Did you really think nothing would happen after what you did?”

You pause, still about 20 feet away, and sigh. “i don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Liar!” Doggo yelped, “You and your brother killed Dogamy and Dogaressa!” Tears formed in his eyes, as he snarled, “We’re not going to let you get away with it.”

Feral Lesser Dogs surround you and you roll your eyes, “that was a long time ago, so i’m pretty sure i got away with it. why do you even care? pap and i took them out to advance, and-“ you look him over, “-you seem to have benefited from it as well.”

You can see the dogs circle through your peripherals and you scowl, keeping your focus on Doggo as he shouts, “They were our friends! Our allies!” His voice cracked, “Our pack…”

You laugh loudly, “you’re still weak!” Gesturing around you, smiling at him, “relying on others to fight with you. how pathetic.”

The human cried out as he pressed his blades closer their neck, “You’re one to talk, hiding behind your brother.” He laughs as your eye sockets narrow.

“i took care of dogaressa just fine on my own.” you growl as you shove your hands in your pockets.

He snorts, “Everyone knows you’d be long dead if your brother wasn’t always around to protect you.” Baring his teeth, he snarled, “You act like you’re strong, but no matter how much LOVE you gain, you still can’t take a hit.”

You open your mouth to snap back, but he speaks over you, a smug gleam in his eye. “That doesn’t matter right now.” The swords scraped together as he grinned, the human’s eyes widening in fear, “What I really wanna know is who this creature is and why you willingly followed me into a trap.”

Creature. He called them a creature. That idiot didn’t know he had a human right in front of him. You mask your relief as you smile, taunting, “no one important.”

Doggo raised a brow, “Oh, really?” He bared his teeth in a predatory grin, “Then I guess you wouldn’t mind if I killed them?” The swords inched closer to their soft throat, a small trail of blood dripping down their neck.

Panic vibrated through your bones. You shook your head furiously. Their soul. You were worried about losing their soul. Not _them_. Definitely not them. You laughed as you turned to Doggo again, “go ahead,” the world would reset, “i don’t care,” he wouldn’t get their soul in time. You ignore the flash of betrayal in their eyes and sigh inwardly. It’ll suck losing so much progress, but you can always start over. It…didn’t matter.

Doggo snickered, “You’re such a terrible liar!” He removed the swords from their throat, kicking them in the back and pinning them to the ground with his foot. Rage thrummed within your rib cage as the human cried out in fear, his swords hovering on either side of their neck. “Whatever this thing is, you care about it!” He laughed maniacally, “The oh-so-powerful sans weakened by a pathetic pet!” You grit your teeth as the Lesser Dogs joined in the mockery.

“i _don’t_ care about them.” you hissed through their teeth, “what i _do_ care about is the fact that you stole something that belongs to me.”

As you step forward, he shakes his head and his mocking voice drops a level as he threatens, “Don’t move.”

Your gaze flickers to the swords hovering dangerously close to your human’s neck. A strange ache courses through your bones as they glare at you. Why did it hurt? It’s not the first time they looked at you with eyes full of hate. 

You glance back up to Doggo and lift you hands up slowly, “fine. i won’t move.” you mutter quietly, an idea sparking in your skull. You grin as you say, “but i gotta ah…ah…achoo!” You jerk your skull down quickly as you ‘sneeze’ and a pained yelp sounds from behind you, followed shortly by the sound of a monster fading into dust.

Doggo balked, eyes widening for a moment before he snarled, “I told you not to move!”

You put on your best innocent face as you say, “i didn’t! i had to sneeze!”

“What was that?!” Doggo said accusingly as he pointed behind you, “Skeletons don’t sneeze!”

You scoff, “well, that’s a very rude assumption.” 

You start to turn your skull to look where he points, but as you do he growls. “D-don’t move!” His voice is becoming more desperate as fear grows in his soul.

Your grin widens, “i just want to see what you’re accusing me of.” As you rest your hand on your sternum, bones strike from the right, piercing through another Lesser Dog. “i swear i’m innocent. i’m doing as you asked,” They fall to dust without a sound. More bones erupt from the ground as you point down at your feet, yelps of pain echoing all around. “i haven’t moved from this spot.” You laugh as his shoulders heave in rage and fear.

“You bastard!” He screamed as he abandoned your human, charging at you foolishly with swords upraised.

You smirk, teleporting forward and slamming both of your fists into his gut with the momentum. As he choked you teleport again, bringing your heel down on the back of his head with a crack. You laugh as he falls, snapping your fingers, materializing bones to pin his limbs to the ground. Your predatory grin shines brightly in his terrified eyes.

You pointed down at him, a gasterblaster appearing at your side. Eyes blazing red, you say coldly, “so, do you know what happens when you cross me? i’ll let you guess.”

He whimpered, “W-wait, please! I-I’m sorry!”

Your eye sockets darken as you tilt your skull down, “you get executed.” You squat down in front of him, smirking as you pet his head. “lucky for you, i’m in a hurry,” You gestured to the gasterblaster and red began to glow within its jaws, “so i’ll be merciful and make this quick.”

You stand up again, ignoring his pleads as the gasterblaster prepared to fire.

“W-w-wait s-sans!” Your attention is immediately drawn to your human at the sound of their voice. Their body shuddered from the cold as they struggled to stand. “D-d-don’t kill h-him!” Their teeth chattered and they hug themselves tightly. “P-please!”

You scowl and glance at Doggo, feeling satisfied that he’s reduced to a pathetic, whimpering pup at your feet. You look at your human again, worry thrumming in your bones as they shiver. “fine.” you mutter, waving your hand and dissipating the gasterblaster. He sobs in relief as you leave him, and walk over to your human. 

You open your arms out to them, but they weakly punch your sternum as you try to embrace them. “Get a-ah-achoo! Away f-from me!”

“quit it.” you growl and grab their wrists, holding them in one hand as you wrapped your arm around their waist. “you’re freezing out here.” They continued to struggle as you hugged them close to your rib cage.

You released the bones restricting Doggo as you teleported home with your human, murmuring,

“you can’t fall in love with me if you die.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and short chapter! I haven't quite decided how angsty I want to get yet lol.

sans growls in frustration as you struggle in his grip, smacking him weakly in the sternum as he pushes you onto his bed. “would you knock that off?!” he hisses as he shrugs off his jacket and removes his shirt.

“W-what a-are y-you d-doing?!” you stutter as you try to scoot further away, teeth chattering and body shaking. Even though you were inside, your body felt like it was encased in ice.

“i’m trying to help you.” he says with a scowl as he puts his jacket back on. You yelp as he climbs onto the bed and pulls you toward him. You struggle and squirm in his grasp as he hugs you close to his exposed rib cage. He sucked in a breath and growled as you unintentionally smack your head against his mandible. “quit being such an idiot!” he snaps as he wrestles with you, eventually wearing you out and wrapping his coat around the both of you, zipping it up behind your back. “you’re such a pain in the ass, ya know?” he says bitterly as he hugs you to him, rubbing his hands up and down your back to create friction.

“G-get off o-of me!” you squeak into his sternum as he rests his mandible on the top of your head.

He sighed, “i can’t. if i leave you alone, you’ll get sick.” He shifted slightly and nuzzled into your hair, repeating, “i’m just trying to help you.”

You gasp as heat radiates from his rib cage, and you grab hold of his ribs without thinking, wanting to thaw your frozen fingers. He jumps at your touch and laughs quietly as you nuzzle into his sternum, your body naturally responding to the comforting heat source.

“Y-you don’t care about m-me though. W-why would you help me?” you whisper quietly, trying to focus on the fact that he was channeling magic in his bones to generate heat to thaw you out. There definitely weren’t any other reasons for the heat rising in your face.

He flinched again and rubbed your back, whispering softly, “let’s…not talk right now…” 

You nod, swallowing the lump in your throat and ignore your pounding heart as you stare at his sternum. Time passes and your shivering began to slow as you stared at his rib cage, oddly fascinated as it collapsed and expanded when he breathed, despite the fact that he had no lungs.

He hummed softly as he stroked your back, holding you close and pressing kisses in your hair. This made no sense. You could feel a blush spread across your face. Ok, this really made no sense. You felt sick. You braced your hands against his sternum and tried to push yourself away, still trapped in his jacket.

He tensed and looked down into your eyes, whispering softly, “are you starting to feel better?”

You squint up at him, nodding cautiously. “C-can you get away from me now?”

His hand ran slowly down your side, clicking his teeth as he felt the occasional shiver. “you seem a little better,” he muttered under his breath as he unzipped his coat and rolled away. Standing up, he turned to you and said, “stay here. i’ll be right back.”

He leaves before you can come up with a snarky reply. You hold your head in your hands and exhale through your teeth. What the hell was going on now? Nothing made sense at all anymore. You knew that his goal was, and always would be, to collect your soul. So why did it hurt so much to hear him say that he didn’t care about you? Tears welled up in your eyes as you bit the inside of your cheek. He was quite the charmer, you had to admit that. But…god you hated this game. Now he’s going so far as to pretend he’s worried about you?

Tears started to fall and you hugged your legs to your chest, hiding your face when he returns with a glass of tea. You refuse to look up as you feel the bed shift when he sits beside you, his voice murmuring in that fake gentle tone, “hey, i got you some tea. it might help you warm up.” He sighs as you hunch your shoulders further, flinching when he rests a hand on your head. “what’s wrong?”

You slap his hand away and glare up at him, “What’s wrong?! What’s wrong?!” His eye sockets widen as you yell, “You have the nerve to ask me what’s wrong?! Are you fucking kidding me??” He leans back as you scream in his face, “I’m so sick of you! I hate this! I hate your stupid games and I hate everything you do!” The lights of his eyes flicker, searching your face as you scrub away your tears. “You’re such a jerk! And I knew you were lying to me. I knew that-“ your voice cracks and you lean away from him, “I knew that you never meant anything you did or said…you…you…” You buried your face in your hands, “you asshole! Stop! …j-just stop it.” You bit your lip, whispering sharply, “I hate you.”

It’s quiet for a moment before you hear the springs of the bed creak as he stands, setting the mug on the dresser and shuffling out of the room. You sob into your hands alone, hating everything your heart makes you feel. Why? Why were you so stupid? Why was your heart letting yourself fall for him when you mind screamed at you to stay away? Why did your heart ache knowing you hurt him, when you mind knows this is what needs to be done to keep you safe.

You gasp, looking up with terrified eyes as he opens the door and returns, skull cast downward with his hands behind his back. Oh god, here it comes. You pissed him off and now he’s going to kill you. You’re almost relieved. He avoids your eyes as he stops in front of his bed and grits his teeth. Even if he doesn’t get your soul, at least this nightmare will come to an end and you can start over, forgetting everything he made you feel. Your heart stops as he sighs and withdraws his hands from behind his back, offering Flowey to you. Wait, what?

“Human!” Flowey cried out with relief as his roots slithered up your arm and he nuzzled into your cheek. “I missed you so much! I was so scared! Are you alright?” He glared up at sans when he saw your tears, “What did he do to you?”

sans stepped back and shoved his hands in his pockets, turning away. “i…i get it now.” He laughed quietly to himself as he ran a hand over the back of his skull, “you can leave…” He glanced at you with hollow eye sockets, “i don’t even want to be here.”

He sighed and turned away again, muttering. “i can’t make you fall in love with me…”

His eyes blazed red as he glared down at you, “so i’ll let you hate me.”


	11. Chapter 11

A strange ache thrummed in your soul as you glared at your…the human on your bed. The terror in their eyes really drove it home as you tried to control your breathing. “you really think i’m a jerk after everything i’ve done?” You slam a fist on your sternum, “are you fucking kidding me?!”

The human spat, “Do you really think I’m that stupid?!” That stupid weed cowered behind them as they yelled with tears in their eyes, “I know you just want my soul! Everything you’ve done doesn’t mean shit, sans!”

You flinch back, growling to hide the hurt you feel, “you’re right.” You laugh without feeling as you grab them by the shirt and pull them off the bed, forcing them to stand. “you say you hate my games? well too damn bad, because i got a new one for you!” You shove them toward the door and chuckle as they stumble.

As they catch themselves, you turn slowly with your eyes blazing red. Crackles of magic dance along your bones as you snarl, hands raised with fingers hooked like claws. “you’ve never made it passed me, not once! so let’s see how far the idiot can get.” Your soul pangs again as tears fall down their face, and you jab a finger at them, “you better hope you make it to the surface this time, because if this shit resets again…” Your eye sockets darken as you hiss, “your life will be hell.”

“It already is because of you!” The human sobs as they run out the door and you claw at your skull.

“god dammit!” You cry out as you sit heavily on the bed, sorrow and regret thrumming through your bones. Tears welled up in your eye sockets as you let your hands fall, remembering the horror in their eyes. “now i’ve really made them hate me…” you sigh, “at least i’m good at something.”

* * *

Your chest heaves as you sprint through the town, keeping your head down as you fled. You let out a frustrated sigh as you’re blinded by tears and snow. Idiot! You were such an idiot! Your heart beats heavily, burdened by betrayal and heartbreak.

“Human! Slow down! We can’t see where we’re going in this blizzard!” Flowey squeaked on your shoulder, his voice slowly drawing you out of the storm in your mind.

You stop and scrub the tears from your eyes with your sleeve. The cold whipped around you, and you flinch as it stings your skin. “S-sorry…I just had to get away from him.” you whimper quietly, looking behind you to see if he followed. He hadn’t. Your heart skips a beat, but you’re not sure if it’s from relief or disappointment.

Flowey patted your head with his leaves, “I can’t believe you’re still in one piece! He’s crazy…” He shivered, “…and really scary.”

You hugged him close as you huddled for warmth, “Y-yeah…” He was at first, but then… You shook your head, “W-where have you b-been?”

He sighed, “I don’t know. He kept me locked up somewhere.” He tapped his chin with a leaf, “Though, I’m really not sure why he didn’t just kill me.”

“It was so I wouldn’t run away. He knew I wouldn’t leave you behind.”

“Oh, yeah that makes sense.” He thought about it for a moment, “Though…it was weird. He was super scary at first, and he was always scary, but…” His petals rustled in the wind, “it was almost like he seemed…nicer as the days passed.”

You just shake your head, “He’s incredibly cunning. He almost had me fooled too, but…” Your voice wavered and you bit your lip, “I’m such an idiot.”

Flowey nuzzled into your cheek, “No, you’re not. Like you said, he’s really cunning. I’m glad you found out a way to escape his trap, but-“ He thought for a minute, “I can’t figure out why he’d let me go.”

You press the heels of your palms over your eyes and hiss through your teeth, “Who cares!? Can we please just stop talking about him and figure out how to get out of here?”

Flowey sighed as you stood up straighter, feeling determined as you forced your way through the snow. You shivered and hugged your arms around yourself tighter as the wind swirled flurries around you and the snow whited out your vision. “How is it even snowing underground?!” you cry out in frustration as your teeth chatter.

* * *

You slowly sit up, staring at the floor through your phalanges. “ok…time to play the game…” Your soul continues to ache as you dig through your closet, looking for an old coat that didn’t look too much like the one you currently wore. You frowned as you found one that would probably fit the human better, “will this be warm enough?” You hang it over your shoulder and walk quietly to Papyrus’ room. With a sigh, you snatch one of his millions of capes, and pulled your hood over your skull.

You couldn’t help glancing at the couch as you walked down the stairs, remembering falling asleep in the human’s arms. You pause in the living room with a soft laugh as you thought about how they woke you up the next morning. You shake your head and pull your hood further over your eye sockets, sensing their soul and teleporting further out.

Luckily, with all the snow swirling around, you couldn’t see more than a few feet in front of you. Which meant they couldn’t see you either. Silently, you drape the coat and cape over a branch and teleport away, not wanting to make tracks. You perch on a branch as you sense for the human’s soul again. “ok, kid…” you reached out your hand toward them, lightly gripping them with your magic, “i said we’d play a game,” you gently tugged them in your direction, wanting it to be perceived as nothing more than a nudge. “but i didn’t say i’d play fair.”

“H-human where are you going? I’m pretty sure the way through is over there!” The weed cried out through the wind. He was wrong, of course.

“I-I don’t know. I just felt like we should go this way…” You suck in a breath as the human stumbles forward and catches a glimpse of the coat and cape. “W-what’s this?” They grabbed the coat with a puzzled look, “Why is this here?”

“Who cares!” The weed shivered again, “J-just take it! I’m freezing!”

The human smiles softly and your rib cage thrums in response. You suck in a breath as they zip up the coat and wrap the cape around their neck. You smile with relief as they thaw their fingertips with their breath before shoving them in the pockets, “Ok, let’s get out of here.” they say with a determined grin.

You watched them leave, waiting until they disappeared in the fog before you jumped down. “ah…kid…” You sigh as you stare at their footprints in the snow.

“why’d you have to make me…” You shook your head and shoved your hands in your pockets, keeping your skull down as you followed their tracks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the unexpected long hiatus. ^^' Life got away from me for a bit, but I am hoping to update more regularly once more!

Your eyes burn as the wind picks up, freezing your tears. You scrub them away furiously, scolding yourself for getting so upset. Of course things would end this way. He had made it very clear since the beginning the only thing he’d ever want from you was your soul.

Flowey looked at you, concerned, “Human…are you sure you’re ok? You’ve been quiet for so long.” He looked down at your feet, trudging through the snow, “I’m sorry…I’m not much help. I can’t carry you and my roots will freeze here…”

His voice snapped you out of your thoughts, and you reached up to pat his head, “It’s ok, Flowey. Just got lost in thought for a bit.” You kept your eyes forward, inhaling short breaths as the icy wind flurried around you. “Flowey… I promise we’ll figure this out. I’m not going back to that place.” You grit your teeth, “Never again.”

Flowey nuzzled into your hand, “Let’s just focus on getting out of the cold for now, ok?” He shivered on your shoulder, “Then we can try to figure out a plan.” His voice plainly reflected his anxiety as he looked out around you again, “I don’t think I’ve ever been out this far before.”

You nod and cross your arms, tucking your hands inside to keep your fingers warm as you continue on. The wind starts to pick up, and you pull the scarf up over your nose, tucking your head down and trying to move faster. Flowey shivers against your neck and burrows into the hood.

Lost in thought once more, you hardly notice as the snow turned to slush, causing you to skid and slid down the hill. You let out a startled scream and cling to Flowey as you both rocket down the hill and land face first in the dirt. “Ugh, Flowey are you ok?” You sit up with a groan, wiping mud off your chin.

“I’m ok!” He popped his head out and looked at you with wide eyes, “What happened?”

You looked over your shoulder to the snowy landscape you had spent so much time in. So many timelines. So many resets. Your heart skips a beat as you stand and face forward, gazing up at the cave opening before you. The sound of rushing water echoes outward, and you clench your fists in nervous anticipation. “I think…I think we finally made it passed Snowdin.”

Flowey gasped and followed your line of sight, “Oh my god we’ve never made it this far! This must be the Waterfall place we’ve heard about.”

The cave was lined with jagged rocks, dirt and debris spilling down from cracks within the walls. You squinted your eyes, trying to see further into the cave. “It’s so dark…” You shiver and hug yourself tight, “But at least it doesn't look frozen over like Snowdin.” Squeezing your eyes shut, you continue on, fighting the thoughts within your wandering mind envisioning walking into the gaping maw of a beast.

Flowey swiveled around on your shoulder curiously, mumbling quietly and taking in the view. “Reminds me of my hiding place…back in the ruins.” He relaxed and rested his head on top of yours, “Makes me feel safer.”

You laugh nervously, “Well that makes one of us.” You still couldn’t see very far out, and at least it wasn’t freezing. But…now you couldn’t see and you were in an enclosed space. Was this really any improvement? You rub your arms, straining your eyes to see something. Anything. “Just rocks…” You sigh with relief, “I just see rocks.” The sound of rushing water grows louder as you progress, and you pause at a small stream. Looking down at your feet, you chew your lip, “I don’t know what’s beyond here, but I doubt wading through water and soaking my shoes would be a good idea.”

Flowey tapped your head, pointing over with his leaves, “You could use those to get across. They’re bridge flowers, and they bloom when four of them are in a row.”

“What a strange mechanic.” You mumble quietly, and he looks at you quizzically. “Never mind.” You smile and walk over to the flowers, picking them and setting them in the stream. They float away, but you managed to line them up as Flowey instructed, and sure enough a bridge was soon formed. You tap on one with your toes, testing its integrity before trusting it with your full weight. When they didn’t collapse immediately, you decided to trust it just enough to sprint across. They bobbed and splashed in the water, but you managed to make it to the other side without falling in.

“Nice one, Human!” Flowey chirped excitedly and coached you through the second puzzle as well. You can’t help feeling a little proud from his praise, and your heartbeat calms. Winding through the caves once more, you decided to unzip the coat as the air wasn’t as cold as before. “We should probably keep it for now, just in case.” Flowey said softly, “I’m not sure what’s on the other side of Waterfall. I think I knew at one point, but I can’t remember.”

You nodded and kept near the walls, running your hand against them as you walked to guide you through the darkness. After a few twists and turns, you whispered, “Hey, Flowey?”

“What is it, Human?” He whispered back. Bless him for keeping quiet.

“Isn’t it…weird that we haven’t seen any other monsters here?”

“I think it’s fortunate.” He answered simply, voice taking on a puzzled tone when he spoke again, “Why would you want to see other monsters?”

“I don’t,” You whisper back quickly, shaking your head, “I just thought it was weird is all. There were lots of monsters in Snowdin.”

“Maybe they’re scared of the dark.” He giggled softly.

“Yeah…hopefully.” You laugh quietly, crouching down and looking around another corner. A soft glow rose from the water within, illuminating the caverns ahead. “Why is this place familiar? We haven't been here before.”

“Well…” Flowey’s voice dropped another level as you walked along the water’s edge, “sans did take you here, once.”

You stopped in your tracks, “Oh…yeah,” You force another laugh, walking faster, “I forgot about that.” You can’t help looking over your shoulder every few feet, making sure no one followed. Even though that moment did bring up some mixed feelings, you couldn’t help feeling a sense of awe as you looked down at the glowing water around you. It was just so…beautiful. How could something so pretty be in a place like this?

Flowey left you to your thoughts while you traversed through the caverns, eventually falling asleep nestled into your hood. The further away from Snowdin you travel, the easier your heart beats and higher you hold your head. You can to this. You close your eyes, listening to Flowey snore. You can do this. You can beat whatever messed up game these monsters play and escape.

Feeling Flowey shift, you glance back to say something but the sound of clanking metal stops the words in your throat. Your heart stutters and you whip around, searching for the source. Someone else is here. You have to find them before they find you. Keeping close to the walls and crouching down lower, you sneak across the cavern and search for the other monster. Their ironclad footsteps sounded heavy, and your throat swells in fear. Seeing tall grass before you, you quickly duck into the foliage as your heart races faster. The footsteps sounded above you, walking and pausing, then walking again. Swallowing the lump in your throat, you look up through the grass to the cliff above. Ice shoots through your veins when you look into the eyes of a large, metallic monster. You couldn’t move or tear your eyes away from the being above you. You were dead. You were so dead.

The monster looked up and turned, as if listening to someone from further away. You suck in a breath as they slowly walk away from the edge, their footsteps fading deeper into the caverns. Waiting a few moments more, you slowly sit up straighter, rolling your stiff shoulders. Flowey was still asleep, and you flexed your fingers, crawling through the grass. Flowey stirred and looped around your neck, “Why are you crawling?”

You opened your mouth to speak, but another spoke before you, “Yo. What do you think you’re doing here?”

Your shoulders tense and you drew the hood up over your head, keeping your eyes to the ground. Flowey whispered to you, “Keep quiet, I’ll handle it.”

A kick at your back knocks you down, and a clawed foot pins you to the ground. “Yo, I’m talkin’ to ya. You deaf or something?”

Flowey covered your face with his leaves and spoke, “Our business is none of your concern.”

The foot pressed harder on your shoulder, and you peered out under Flowey’s leaves to see a brownish yellow tail swishing side to side. The voice above you growled, “This is Master Undyne’s domain. You can’t just waltz in when you please.” The monster leaned closer, and you felt its breath through your hood, sending a shiver down your spine. “Don’t worry, though. I’ll take you to her.” It chuckled quietly, “After all, I volunteered to patrol the entrance of Waterfall,” The tail slipped under your waist, forcing you to stand. “because I love Master Undyne. She’s the coolest, strongest monster in this whole place!”


	13. Chapter 13

The tail jabbed into your side, and the monster snarled, “Move! God, why do you walk so damn slow?”

Flowey was angered when you winced in pain, “Hey quit poking us! Me! We, er, I’m walking as fast as I can here!”

The monster glared at Flowey, “You’re a weird looking monster. I haven't seen one like you around here.” They snorted, nodding dismissively to Flowey’s leaves concealing your face, “I thought plant monsters were stuck in the ground.”

Flowey scoffed and turned away, “Yeah, well clearly you don’t now much about other monsters, buddy.” You anxiously reached inside your sleeve and pinched one of his vines. Now really wasn’t the time for sass.

The monster whacked you on the back with their tail, “So what if I don’t? Judging by your stripes you’re a kid too, and you’re too dumb to realize the situation you’re in.”

Flowey perked up, “Too? You’re a kid?” He laughed despite himself, ignoring your anxiety, “Wow and you got quite the foul mouth already!” He waved his leaves at the sound of your protests, clearly not caring about sassing your captor. “What do they call you?”

The small reptile growled and looked away, “Shut it. No one takes me seriously here.” They walked a bit further, “Just call me Monster Kid.”

“Oh that’s clever.” Flowey teased, and you couldn’t help smiling a little. Flowey making fun of someone’s name. Who would’ve guessed that?

“What was that?” Monster Kid looked back while continuing to walk, “Speak up! Can’t hear you when you mumb-“ A yelp of surprise followed by a loud thump and a curse of annoyance.

“Are you ok?” You blurted out, moving some of Flowey’s leaves away from your eyes and jogging up to where Monster Kid fell. As they struggled to get back up, you were able to get a closer look at them. They were a reptile-like monster, with spikes on their head and stripes on their shirt. Your heart went out to them as they struggled to stand, and you reached out without thinking, grabbing their…shoulders? They didn’t even have arms! The poor thing probably fell right on their face!

Once Monster Kid stood up, they glared at you, “Yeah, I’m fine.” They leaned closer, a bit too close, eyes narrowing, “Wait, what the hell? What are you?” Flowey’s petals and leaves still concealed most of your face, but Monster Kid stared straight into your eyes. They bared their teeth, “You’re not a plant monster.”

Your eyes widened and your heart leapt into your throat, realizing your mistake. They’re going to realize you’re human and may kill you before delivering you to Undyne. Flowey coughed a bit, “Um, well you see-“

“You’re like a two headed monster aren’t you!” Monster Kid’s eyes lit up with curiosity, and they leaned in closer, studying your face. You stepped back reflexively, and they frowned, “Or is the flower thing like a parasite or something?” They growled a bit with a gleam in their eyes, “Do you need it removed?”

You shook your head quickly, “No, Flowey isn’t a parasite.” Biting the inside of your cheek trying to think of how to provide an explanation without exposing what you were or making Flowey seem…expendable. You smiled softly at Monster Kid, “It’s like a symbiotic relationship.”

Monster Kid’s head tilted to the side, “Symbiotic…I don’t know what that means.”

Flowey’s vines constricted around your arm a bit nervously as he eyed Monster Kid’s teeth. You keep your smile, speaking calmly, “It’s like a partnership. We help each other survive.” You patted Flowey’s vine, “Since most plant monsters can’t walk freely, I help him travel.”

Flowey chimed in, “Yeah! We work together, so even though we’re two separate monsters, we’re stronger together.”

Monster Kid’s eyes narrowed, not buying it, “But you said symbiotic means helping each other. The flower doesn’t seem to help you much.” They rolled their eyes, “Not much benefit to you carrying that lame weed around. Why do something if you don’t get anything out of it?”

Flowey shrank back a bit, his temporary confidence evaporating under Monster Kid’s gaze. Thinking quickly, you interject before Monster Kid could push it further, “Well, he does help me quite a bit too. He’s very knowledgable, and observant. He offers advice and suggestions that have kept us both safe through our travels.”

Monster Kid stepped back a bit, “So he helps you…because he knows stuff?” Their tail swished side to side as they thought it over before snorting, “That’s so lame!”

Flowey pursed his mouth, “No it isn’t.”

You cover your mouth to hide your smile, “Flowey is also my friend, and even if he didn’t offer me advice I’d still take him with me.”

Flowey looked down at you, “Really? You would?”

You smile at him happily, “Of course! It’s not fair you were trapped in the ruins alone for so long. Even if this place can be scary, it’s probably nice to see more than the same room every day.”

Flowey smiled a bit, “Yeah…it is kind of cool.”

Monster Kid rolled their eyes, “Ugh, sounds so cheesy and weak.” They turned away and started walking again, “We’re wasting time blabbing about this nonsense and I want to see Master Undyne.”

You weren’t about to relent. Their curiosity before gave you hope, and you jogged up to walk beside them. “Don’t you have any friends, Monster Kid?”

They sneered, “No, friends are stupid and only for weak monsters.” They looked down at the ground, speaking quieter, “You don't need friends to protect you if you’re strong enough on your own.”

“Friends aren’t just for protection. People become friends for a lot of reasons.” You tilted your head to the side, asking gently, “What about Master Undyne? You seemed to admire her quite a bit. Is she your friend?”

Monster Kid turned away, “No, she’s not my friend. Why would she be?”

Your smile faltered a bit, but you were determined to not give up. “Maybe she could be if you asked her?”

Monster Kid laughed bitterly, “Yeah, if I did that I’d get a spear in the face for asking for such a stupid request.”

Biting your bottom lip in thought, you tried to not show too much alarm about the spear thing. “Oh, well what about us? Could we be friends?”

Their attention snaps back to you, eyes narrowed in anger and causing your heart to freeze. “No. We aren’t friends and never will be.” Their tail wrapped around your wrist and they yanked you further into the interlocking tunnels, “Now quit talking and hurry up.”

After a few minutes being pulled with a tail coiled around your arm, Flowey lightly patted your cheek, “That was a good try, but I don’t think they’re gonna listen your empowering words of kindness and friendship.”

You stuck your tongue out at Flowey, speaking just above a whisper, “Oh hush. I don’t think they’re all bad. They were genuinely curious before…” You looked at the spikes on the back of Monster Kid’s head, “…there has to be some good in these monsters. There just has to be.”

Flowey snorted, “Oh sure, like that one skeleton who was just oh so kind and merciful to us.”

You hide a wince through a stumbling step, “Yeah…but even he kept me safe before in that town. He made sure the other monsters didn’t see who I was when we went out, and he saved me from Doggo.”

Flowey tugged at your hair in annoyance, “He also imprisoned us both a few times and has caused our deaths. Don’t forget that.”

Biting the inside of your cheek, you nod slightly, “Yeah…I know, but what about-”

Monster Kid yanked hard on your wrist, pulling you forward a few feet and causing you to trip. “Ok, enough chatter.” They snapped, letting go of your wrist and watching you fall on the ground. They chuckled a bit and nodded up to the ledge, “S’pretty straight forward from here, but I don’t have any arms to pull myself up so you’re gonna have to go on your own till I catch up.”

Flowey crossed his leaves and looked up at the ledge, “And what makes you think we’re just going to climb up there and deliver ourselves to your master?”

Monster Kid loomed over Flowey, teeth bared in a wide grimace, “Oh, did I make it sound like you had an option?”

You scooted back as Flowey ducked further into the jacket, shivering and mumbling something incoherently. Standing up, you force yourself to smile and brush off the dirt from your pants. “No, this is good. We wanted to go this way anyway.”

They stood up straighter and raised a brow, “Oh, is that right?” With a shake of their head they moved to the ledge and kneeled before it, “You’re dumber than you look, then.” Their tail swayed side to side, scales scraping against the rocky ground. “Just climb up on my shoulders and move along. You took too damn long walking as it is.”

Not wanting to argue, you quickly climbed up onto their shoulders and pulled yourself up over the ledge. Keeping careful of the edge, you peered back down at Monster Kid, determined to make a friend no matter what Flowey said. “Thank you so much Monster Kid.” You smiled, “You helped us a lot. I think we might’ve gotten lost back there in the dark, and you even helped me up here.”

Monster Kid looked up at you incredulously, “But you’re…my prisoner…” They shook their head, turning to leave, “Whatever. Don’t try anything stupid. I’ll find you if you do.” They scampered off, clawed feet clacking against the rocks as they disappeared.

“They have a point. It’s weird to thank your captor.” Flowey muttered, peeking out of the hood again.

You couldn’t help laughing, “Yeah, it was a little weird but I didn’t know what else to do. And it really was nice of them to help me up here.”

“Yeah so we can go get killed by whoever this Undyne is.”

You pat his petals reassuringly, “Well, maybe this Master Undyne won’t be so bad. They did say they loved her after all.”


End file.
